De realeza, guardias y miedo
by Baluu
Summary: Porque la historia no es literalmente no lo se conoce. Porque detrás de todas las batallas, las intrigas y las mentiras hay personas que sienten, que temen y que aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo es de GRR Martin. Y esto participa en el reto 29 del mejor foro de Cancion en español, el Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

**NdA: Espero no haberle hecho OoC a ninguno de estos personajes tan queridos para ustedes chicas.**

…**labios.**

Elia siente los labios de él sobre su cuello. Gime involuntariamente y luego se arrepiente. No vaya a ser que alguien les oiga. Sin embargo, pocos instantes más tarde vuelve a gemir. Ahora sus manos grandes y ásperas están un poco más debajo de sus caderas, acariciando suave. Cierra los ojos.

Él susurra palabras sueltas en su oído, ella no alcanza a captar su significado, pero hacen que le lata el corazón un poco más fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que ya lo hace y eso debería ser preocupante, pero no lo es. No en ese momento. Sus labios van cambiando de posición, explorando. Elia le deja hacer.

Están en la habitación de ella, es de noche. Solo los Siete saben dónde anda Rhaegar y la idea de que pueda llegar en cualquier momento hace que le hierva la sangre dorniense. El Guardia Real comienza a deshacerse de las ropas de ambos y no tardan en desnudarse completamente.

Por primera vez, Elia le ve como es. Es decir, si, está desnudo, pero tiene la sensación de que está contemplando parte de la esencia de su amante, esa que está debajo del blanco impoluto de sus ropas. Le agrada comprobar lo que ya suponía. Arthur es puro.

Puro, no en el sentido de que no ha cometido pecados, no es un septón y eso Elia lo sabe bien. Incluso ha matado a unos cuantos, se le nota en la mirada. Puro, porque es energía. Energía de mando, de virilidad, de honor, de lealtad. Energía pura, contenida en el portador de la Amanecer.

Y ahora la esposa de Rhaegar se siente culpable, porque sabe que le está obligando a ir en contra de sí mismo. No solo ella, él también se obliga. Les obliga aquella energía que les recorre el cuerpo cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran por casualidad, se buscan y se hallan, una frente a la otra, incapaces de disimular lo que les sucede.

Siguen obligándose, por espacio de lo que podrían ser varios minutos. O quizás horas. Elia no lo tiene claro. Lo único que sabe es que de pronto, Arthur deja de murmurarle al oído. Sus manos se detienen. El y ella se observan, sentados en la cama, ambos saben que es momento de detenerse.

Arthur Dayne le dedica una sonrisa cansada, de esas que solo los viejos amantes entienden. Ella le sonríe de vuelta, mientras le observa irse, su espalda ancha cruzando el umbral de la puerta real.

Se toca el cuello, aun sintiendo los labios de Arthur y se acurruca entre las sabanas, sintiéndose indefensa.


	2. Chapter 2

…**rencor.**

Rhaegar tiene miedo. Lo ha tenido desde pequeño, desde que su padre comenzó a zambullirse en las tormentosas aguas de la locura. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Era, por no tener otra palabra para echar mano, escalofriante. Su padre, la mirada perdida, las uñas como garras, el pelo colgándole a los lados, inerte.

El, un niño príncipe, en la tenebrosa Fortaleza Roja. Los alaridos que se filtraban a través de la alcoba de sus padres y que llegaban hasta la suya. Los aullidos de su madre, que rogaba por ayuda. Los gruñidos de su padre, animalescos.

Aprendió a disimularlo un tiempo después. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Es lo que se le exige a un miembro de la Familia Real. Descubrió más cosas sobre la gente, que ni su madre ni su padre le podían enseñar. Sobrevivió como pudo. El tiempo pasó, Aerys se perdió más en sí mismo y su deseo de hacerle daño a otros creció.

Rhaegar podía sentir como recaían las miradas sobre él, el miedo se volvió más complicado de sobrellevar. Charlaban, animados, de un caballero sensible, de alguien perfecto para enmendar el camino de Poniente. ¿En serio estaban hablando de él? El heredero al trono lo dudaba.

Lo dudaba todos los días, sobre todo mientras estaba con la Guardia Real, aquellos que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Y es que Arthur Dayne le parecia, sencillamente, irreal. Él ya se quisiera esa aura de seguridad, de masculinidad, de no se preocupen, todo estará bien mientras yo siga al mando.

Así quería ser él. A veces pensaba seriamente en preguntarle si no querían intercambiar roles.

-¿Hey, Arthur, quieres apellidarte Targaryen?

-No, gracias, amigo. Dayne es perfecto para mí.

Entonces, le poseía un rencor ciego. Contra el mundo entero, pero más que nada contra el capitán de la Guardia Real. Estaba claro que sus destinos se habían intercambiado en algún momento antes de que ellos nacieran. ¿Por qué no quería liberarlo? Liberarlo de sus putas responsabilidades, de las expectativas. De sus miedos, sus fantasmas, todo aquello que le acosaba antes de dormir.

Si es que lograba conciliar el sueño, que se le habia estropeado desde pequeño. La mayoría de las noches subía a los techos de la Fortaleza, armado del arpa y la melancolía, hasta que el amanecer le encontraba.

Una vez, Arthur Dayne le siguió hasta allí. Venia vestido con una camisa sencilla, las ojeras le adornaban los ojos grises. Tembló un poco al asomarse a la madrugada.

-¿Hey Arthur, quieres apellidarte Targaryen?-le preguntó por enésima vez.

El otro tomo aire para contestarle, pero ninguna palabra salió de entre los labios del Guardia Real. Se lo impidieron los de Rhaegar.


	3. Chapter 3

…**Desembarco del Rey.**

Arthur se aleja de la ciudad capital con un presentimiento funesto, montado en su caballo y con la espada a buen recaudo. El viento de primavera le acaricia el rostro y piensa en Elia, en sus pechos pequeños, en su sabiduría, en su sangre dorniense, que a simple vista parecia no existir. Sonríe un poquito, angustiado. Luego se le viene a la cabeza Rhaegar y el corazón termina de apretársele.

Siempre supo que moriría joven, por ese instinto idiota que tiene, que le obliga a arrojarse a los peligros. Pero ¿y Rhaegar? ¿y Elia? ¿No tenían ellos otro destino? Otro, de esos que te sentencia a una vida en paz y tranquilidad, a un reino tranquilo, a súbditos felices con la bondad y la compasión.

Quien sabe que lo que los Dioses les tenían preparados. Lo único que podía vislumbrar él, era muerte y fatalidad en todos los esquinas. Y cada vez más cerca, Robert Baratheon, invencible, iracundo, dispuesto a recuperar lo que era suyo. La chica lobo, la dichosa chica lobo.

Se pregunta, por enésima vez, que es lo que mueve a Rhaegar. Y se responde a mismo, con tono cansino, el miedo a no estar cumpliendo con lo que se le pide, con la maldita profecía, le conoce mejor que a sí mismo. Recuerda entonces sus besos, el primero, en los techos, y los que vinieron después. Estaban tan llenos de culpa, de emociones encontradas, de desesperación. Arthur sentía que el príncipe le pedía ayuda con sus labios y no podía negársela.

No podría soportar verles morir a ambos, moriría antes. Pero Rhaegar le habia alejado de él, le habia alejado de Elia y le habia mandado a la chica lobo. Sería tan fácil culparle a ella por todo lo sucedido, piensa con cierto pesar porque sabe que no es así. Suspira, intentando decirse a sí mismo que las cosas no van a acabar mal. Pero no se la cree.

Solo espera que la historia tenga piedad con ellos, sobre todo con Rhaegar Targaryen. Y que olvide a Aerys, por los Siete Dioses y por todos los que existan.


End file.
